A device provisioning protocol (“DPP”) is described in, for example, non-patent literature, “DRAFT Device Provisioning Protocol Technical Specification Version 0.2.11” provided by Wi-Fi Alliance. The DPP facilitates establishment of a Wi-Fi connection. The DPP non-patent literature describes using a terminal device to establish a Wi-Fi connection between a client device and an access point and formation of an infrastructure network.